Teppei Kiyoshi/Image Gallery
Teppei Kiyoshi.png|Teppei Kiyoshi Teppei.png|Kiyoshi in manga color Teiko Middle vs Shoei Middle.png|Teikō Junior High vs Shoei Junior High Teppei Hyuga Izuki last year2.png|Kiyoshi one year ago, with Hyūga and Izuki Kiyoshi confronts Hyuga.png|Kiyoshi confronts Hyūga Seirin High vs Kyoritsu High.png|Kiyoshi in Seirin's first match Seirin's first match.png|Winning their first high school match! Thank god I met you guys.png|"Thank God I met you guys" Teikō and Seirin.png|Teikō meets Seirin Kuroko_envious.png|Kuroko watches and envies Seirin's enthusiasm for basketball Kiyoshi passes.png|Kiyoshi passes the ball to Hyūga Kuroko and Kiyoshi.png|Kiyoshi meets Kuroko for the first time Kiyoshi at the first practice.png|Kiyoshi returns to practice Kagami vs Kiyoshi.png|Kagami and Kiyoshi in a one-on-one Kagami's reaction to dogs.png|Kiyoshi sees Kagami's reaction to dogs Seirin during the Winter Cup.png|Kiyoshi with his team at the WC Seirin's regulars.png|Kiyoshi as one the team's starting members Kiyoshi postponement.png|Kiyoshi uses his right of postponement Kiyoshi passes Narumi.png|Kiyoshi does a post move on Narumi Lane up.png|Kiyoshi watches Kagami's lane up Seirin High vs Shinsenkan High.png|Seirin High vs Senshinkan High Seirin High vs Shutoku High Winter Cup.png|Seirin High vs Shūtoku High in the WC Hanamiya and Kiyoshi meet.png|Hanamiya and Kiyoshi meet again Seirin High vs Kirisaki Daiichi High.png|Seirin High vs Kirisaki Daīchi High Independent Kuroko.png|Kiyoshi receives a pass inside Kiyoshi and Hyuga.png|Kiyoshi and Hyūga high-five Forest running.png|Kiyoshi in the fartlek exercise Seirin High vs Too High WC.png|Seirin High vs Tōō Academy Too's pressure on Seirin.png|Kiyoshi feels the pressure of Tōō's defense IPK flies besides Aomine.png|Kiyoshi is the target of Kuroko's IP Kai Wakamatsu tries to block Kiyoshi.png|Wakamatsu chases down Kiyoshi Kiyoshi passes to Kagami.png|Kiyoshi changes his target from dunking to an alley-oop Sakurai shoots against Hyuga.png|Kiyoshi is set for the rebound Aomine stops the Vanishing Drive.png|Kiyoshi shocked as Aomine stops the Vanishing Drive Kuroko's IP.png|Kiyoshi during the Tōō match Kuroko-Kagami-Kiyoshi triple team.png|Kiyoshi, Kagami and Kuroko triple-team Aomine Seirin High vs Nakamiya High.png|Seirin High vs Nakamiya South High Seirin High vs Kogomo-Risonokita High.png|Seirin High vs Kogōmo North High Seirin High vs Yosen High.png|Seirin High vs Yōsen High Murasakibara blocks Kagami's shot.png|Kiyoshi as Murasakibara blocks Kagami's open shot Vise Claw.png|Kiyoshi's Vice Claw Murasakibara blocks Kiyoshi's double clutch.png|Kiyoshi tries a double clutch, but it is blocked Kiyoshi as PG.png|Kiyoshi takes over as Point Guard Murasakibara whirlwind dunk.png|Kiyoshi overwhelmed by Murasakibara's Thor's Hammer Murasakibara helps Kiyoshi up.png|Kiyoshi is dragged on his feet by Murasakibara Seirin High vs Kaijo High WC.png|Seirin High vs Kaijō High in the Winter Cup Seirin High vs Kaijō High color.png|Seirin vs Kaijō in color Kise's Thor's Hammer.png|Kiyoshi falls before Kise's Thor's Hammer Kiyoshi vs Kobori.png|Kobori vs Kiyoshi on the post Furihata debut vs Kaijo.jpg|Kiyoshi as Furihata makes his Winter Cup debut Kobori dunks with a foul.png|Kiyoshi is dunked on Kiyoshi and Hyuga being tsundere.png|Kiyoshi and Hyūga Run and gun.png|Seirin's Run & Gun Speed Basketball Izuki's Eagle Spear against Kise.png|Kiyoshi and Hyūga corner Kise Seirin's gathering.png|Seirin at Kagami's place Seirin team.png|Kuroko with the rest of the Seirin team Seirin during warm-up.png|Seirin ready to fight Rakuzan Rakuzan vs Seirin color.png|Seirin High vs Rakuzan High Seirin before the finals commence.png|Seirin before the finals commence The finals commence.png|The starting members of both teams ready to commence the finals match Seirin vs Rakuzan tip-off.png|Tip-off of the finals match Kuroko is subbed out.png|Kuroko is subbed-out Mibuchi passes Kiyoshi.png|Mibuchi passes Kiyoshi Vice Claw.png|Kiyoshi uses Vice Claw Mayuzumi shows his Misdirection.png|Mayuzumi shows his Misdirection against Seirin Furihata scores.png|Furihata scores against Rakuzan Chapter 54.png|Chapter 54 cover Chapter 58.png|Chapter 58 cover Chapter 60.png|Chapter 60 cover Color spread.png|Chapter 90 color page Chapter 90.png|Chapter 90 cover Chapter 96.png|Chapter 96 cover Chapter 131.png|Chapter 131 cover Chapter 135.png|Chapter 135 cover Chapter 147.png|Chapter 147 cover Chapter 148.png|Chapter 148 cover Volume 11.png|Volume 11 cover Volume 12.png|Volume 12 cover Volume 15.png|Volume 15 cover Volume 23 CD.png|Volume 23 cover (CD edition) Kiyoshi early concept.png|Kiyoshi's early concepts Kuroko and Medaka.png|The latter discusses Kuroko's possible relationships Teppei Kiyoshi anime.png|Teppei Kiyoshi Kiyoshi mugshot.png|Mugshot Teikō Junior High vs Shoei Junior High.png|Teikō Junior High vs Shoei Junior High Murasakibara vs Kiyoshi in Middle school.png|Murasakibara beats Kiyoshi Kiyoshi Hyuga Izuki 1 year ago.png|Hyūga, Kiyoshi and Izuki one year ago Kiyoshi vs Hyuga 1 on 1.png|Kiyoshi confronts Hyūga Kiyoshi tells Hyuga he will return.png|Kiyoshi tells Hyūga he will return next year Kiyoshi vs Kagami.png|Kiyoshi and Kagami's one-on-one Kiyoshi uniform.png|Kiyoshi in his Seirin uniform Seirin2ndOP.png|Kiyoshi featured in the 2nd opening Seirin High anime full.png|The entire Seirin team Kiyoshi and Kuroko.png|Kiyoshi meets Kuroko Seirin team's arrival at the beach (Ep. 10 SC).png|Kiyoshi arriving at the summer training camp Seirin.png|Seirin at its formation Riko leads Seirin to Winter Cup.png|Seirin heads to Winter Cup Kiyoshi.png|Kiyoshi portrayed as one of the Uncrowned Kings Seirin regulars.png|Seirin ready to play against Josei High Narumi insults Riko anime.png|Narumi insults Riko Kiyoshi blocking Narumi.png|Kiyoshi blocking Narumi Hanamiya and Kiyoshi meet anime.png|Hanamiya and Kiyoshi meet Hanamiya talk Kiyoshi.png|Hanamiya walks away after talking to Kiyoshi Crownless Generals.png|Kiyoshi as one of the Uncrowned Kings Seirin vs Shutoku Winter cup.png|Seirin vs Shūtoku Seirin fight!.png|Seirin fight! Seirin vs Kirisaki Daiichi.png|Seirin vs Kirisaki Daīchi in the Winter Cup Kiyoshi's resolve.png|Kiyoshi's resolve Riko Kiyoshi Hyuuga ending.png|Kiyoshi in the ending Seirin High OP The Other Self.png|Seirin in second season ED WALK Epilogue ep20.png|Episode 20 epilogue screen Epilogue ep21.png|Episode 21 epilogue screen Epilogue ep25.png|Episode 25 epilogue screen Epilogue ep28.png|Episode 28 epilogue screen Epilogue ep33.png|Episode 33 epilogue screen Epilogue ep34.png|Episode 34 epilogue screen Kuroko no Basuke season 2 semi-roster.jpg|Seirin vs Tōō in Season 2 Let's chat.png|Kiyoshi appearing in the special Seirin talking about matches.png|Seirin is talking about past matches Kiyoshi with glasses.png|Kiyoshi with glasses Right of posterment.gif|Kiyoshi's right of postponement Teppei's_Right_of_Postponement.gif|Kiyoshi feints to dribble but instead of that he does a lay up Replace site1.png|Promotional image for the -Replace- light novels Kiyoshi song.png|Kiyoshi's Character Song Hyuga and Kiyoshi song.png|Kiyoshi and Hyūga's Character Song Character Poll 2.png|Character Poll 2 Character Poll 3.png|Quotes Poll CHARACTERS BIBLE.png|Characters Bible cover DVD7.png|DVD #7 Kiyoshi game.png|Kiyoshi in Game of Miracles Twitter kiyoshi.png|Kiyoshi's twitter icon Category:Image Gallery